Lexie Wade
Lexie Wade is a student at The Gates Academy and is currenly in her sophmore year. She is a werewolf and is part of the young pack whose Alpha is Lukas Ford and Beta Brett Crezski. Her best friend is Lukas and she has a crush on Brett. =Background= Unlike most of the residents who moved to the Gates, Lexie was born in it. She had a twin named, Charlotte Wade, that died during childbirth. Her parents and Lexie used to visit her grave often, however Lexie's parents had stopped going a few years prior. (Identity Crisis) =Season One= She was first seen when Lukas Ford tried to convince Brett to run with them.(Breach) She enjoys transforming into a wolf so that she can run loose and forget about the stresses in her life. During a latenight run, Lukas gets shot by a hunter which Brett than kills instantly but accidentally. Lexie and Brett help Lukas to Coach Ross's house for him to fix up the bullet wound, all three swearing that the hunter hadn't seen anything and that nothing happened and that they ran away from the hunter. At school, the next day, Lexie interupts Brett and Andie's talk with news that the police are looking for a missing hunter in the woods. Later, an angry Brett (after being kicked off the Football team) wants Lexie to run with him but she refuses, saying that no one runs without Lukas. However, Brett doesn't care, and takes After Simon Ford's attack and hospitalization, Lexie shows her concern about Lukas by hugging him when she sees him at school. She and Brett still seem to be on friendly terms despite her refusing to run with him after he got kicked off the football team. Lukas decides to abdicate as Alpha and gives Brett the title, howeverwith Brett as the pack leader, he made is seem as if Andie Bates was part of the pack. (Dog Eat Dog) She goes with Lukas, asking when he'll retake the pack partially because of her dislike of Andie but he states that he's not ready and tells her to fix her own love life. Lexie's plan to "fix her love life" is to get together with Charlie Monohan, to make Andie jealous so that she can then move on to Brett.She goes up to him in school and gets Charlie's attention by introducing herself and asking if he wanted to know what she would call her band if she had one. He later meets up with her she takes him for a walk towards The Gates Cemetery. She shows him a grave - her sister's, and states she had never taken anyone there before. She walks Charlie home and gives him a kiss and tells him finally the name she would give her band, "Experimental Necking". (Identity Crisis) =Personality and Apperance= She is very loyal to her friends and considers the pack to be part of her family. She enjoys running in her wolf form in the woods to forget her troubles and have fun. At the begininng she seems to be a tomboy and a troublemaker however her feelings for Brett make her change to the point where she is not skipping classes and is acting more feminine. Although she seems to be tough she shows her caring side when she is concerned about Brett and remembers her twin. She has tan skin and dark brown eyes that match curly brown hair.She is quite tall and stands at 5'9" but like Andie is on the curvy side. She likes to wear leather jackets with s kinny jeans and cowboy boots. As a wolf she has black fur with golden eyes. Category:The Gates Academy Students Category:Werewolves Category:Characters